goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
Resources are used in Goodgame Empire to construct buildings. There are 3 main types of resources (wood, stone, and food) and 2 types of currency (coins, and rubies). Resources are produced over time through production buildings, for example - wood is produced by a Woodcutter. Players can see the amount of resources they currently have in their stockpile by looking at the top of their window. Hovering over a resource gives a more detailed view, including the production rate and storage capacity. Rescources can be transported between your outposts and castles, even if they are in another kingdom. Transporting resources to another kingdom uses up some of those resources as travel costs (20% to an outer Kingdome, 25% to The Great Empire). Sending resources to an outpost in another kingdom will take a very long time, however, you can do research and use time skips, to decrease the waiting time. Production can also be influenced by public order so a player can increase productivity of all production buildings by increasing public order. This means that players are able to construct more production buildings (more than the outpost will allow to operate at 100% natively) and bring them all up to 100% or more workload. Resources can also be obtained by utilizing the carts outside the players main castle. The carts offer the player a chance to gain extra resources, simply by clicking on them and waiting the allotted time. Below shows how long the player must wait for the respective resources. In addition to this (along with gold), they can also be gained by collecting resource donations from citizens. These appear as a speech bubble above some citzens heads containing an icon of a resource. The amount recieved is usually very small, varying from 3 to 14 (slightly more if collecting gold, up to 26 gold at a time). Wood Wood is one of the two resources used in constructing buildings in the Great Empire kingdom, the other being stone. Wood is produced by woodcutters only if there is a forest available in the outpost. Production of wood depends on the number of woodcutters, along with what upgrade level they are at. As mentioned above, productivity is also affected by the public order in that outpost or castle. Stone Stone is one of the two resources needed to construct and upgrade buildings. To produce stone, a stone quarry is required - along with a stone quarry in the outpost. Castles always have enough resources to operate 3 of each production building at 100% workload. Outposts on the other hand may lack a quarry comepletely, however when an outpost does contain a quarry, there is enough resources to operate 2, 6, or 8 stone quarries at 100% workload. Again, productivity of stone is affected by the public order in the outpost. Food Food is required by your troops to survive. Farmhouses and Windmills increase food production. Food is always at outposts, though can be 2, 6, or even 8 if you are lucky to find one. Kingdom resources Once you reach the other kingdoms, you can create other resources as well, which can help in Legendary levels when building some buildings. Charcoal The first resource, charcoal, is found in the Everwinter Glacier. You can build Charcoal burners, and increase their production with a Dry storehouse. Olive Oil This resource can be found in the Burning Sands, earned by building Olive groves, which can be further boosted with the Olive Press. Aquamarine This resource is in the Storm Islands, however, you can't make any. You can though, get resource islands (which are similar to Resource Villages, then wait for a while (similar to capturing someone else's outpost), and earning them after time has run up. You can get special things, such as XP, Decorations, unique Equipment, tools, gems, and troops. Additionally, you don't need any of this resource to build any buildings. Glass This resource is found in the Fire Peaks. Here, you build Glass furnaces, and then boost them further with a Glass works. Iron Ore This resource is done in the main kingdom, with a Iron Works, and increased with an Iron mine. Category:Other